muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets (2011)
'' with Statler and Waldorf.]] in September 2009, has been put aside for now in favor of Segel's script.]] A new Muppet movie is currently in development at the Walt Disney Company. The script has been written by Jason Segel and Nick Stoller, the writer-director team behind the 2008 film Forgetting Sarah Marshall. James Bobin, co-creator of the HBO series Flight of the Conchords, has been signed to direct. The Muppet performers did a table read of the script in May. Developments *In 2008, Jason Segel and Nick Stoller pitched a concept for a Muppet movie to Disney Vice President Kristin Burr. The pitch was well received and the pair was offered a deal to develop their script with Stoller attached to direct.Variety - Segel and Stoller Take on Muppets March 12, 2008 Segel has been very outspoken on his involvment, mentioning his role writing for the Muppets in many interviews and appearances. Drafts of Segel and Stoller's script, entitled The Greatest Muppet Movie of All Time!!! have circulated. In the film, the Muppets must reunite to save Muppet Studios in Hollywood from an evil Texas oil tycoon. To save the studio, the Muppets have to put on a show at the Muppet Theater and attract an audience of ten million people. *In September 2009, Disney announced a slate of projects at their D23 Expo. Among the projects listed was a Muppet film project, entitled The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made!.Access Hollywood September 11, 2009 Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl worked on a concept for a film entitled The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made! The new project may be a reference to, or a revival of, that idea. There has been no mention as to Segel and Stoller's involvment, if any, in developing this script or idea. *In January 2010, James Bobin, co-creator of the HBO series Flight of the Conchords, was hired to direct the next Muppet film. According to a Hollywood Reporter article, "Plot details are being kept secret, but Bobin is expected to bring a musical sensibility to the project." "'Flight of the Conchords' co-creator will direct Disney's Muppet movie". The Hollywood Reporter's Heat Vision blog, Heatvisionblog.com. January 29, 2010 David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman are said to be producing the film. It is not clear if Bobin's film will be based on Segel and Stoller's "The Greatest Muppet Movie of All Time!!!," or the aformentioned "The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made!," or another concept and script all together. *On February 10,2010 a more detailed plot was posted. As quoted: The Greatest Muppet Movie of All Time is about Gary, Mary, and Walter (a man, his girlfriend, and the man’s life-long nondescript, brown puppet best friend) getting the old Muppet gang — now retired entertainers known for the same Muppet show we know them from — together to save the TV studio that the original show was shot in. A villain, Tex Richman (nice name, on par with Doc Hopper), bent on drilling for oil underneath the studio, is due to take over the studio in weeks and the only way to stop him? Putting on a show that draws ten million viewers.http://thefilmstage.com/2010/02/10/new-muppet-movie-details-emerge/ February 10,2010 *On March 16, 2010, The Hollywood Reporter announced, "Jason Segel has found his rainbow connection with Disney's Muppets movie, signing to star as the human lead... Segel also co-wrote the script and will serve as producer." James Bobin is mentioned as the director, although the plot and title of the film are "under wraps." Kit, Borys. "Jason Segel to Star in Muppets Movie", The Hollywood Reporter (published on ABC News through Reuters). March 16, 2010 *On April 22, 2010, Disney studios chairman Rich Ross reconfirmed their committment to the film.Ryan Nakashima, "Disney bringing back 'Monsters' and Muppets", The Associated Press, April 23, 2010 *On April 27, 2010, Kermit the Frog mentioned on The Nerdist that filming may start in the Fall. *In a May 3rd interview with MTV, Muppets Studio general manager Lylle Breier confirmed that the next movie will be Segel's Greatest script, while the Cheapest treatment from Henson's days has been set aside.MTV - "The Muppets Are Coming! 'American Woman' Goes Viral On Memorial Day, 'Lost' This Wednesday!" by Adam Rosenberg May 3, 2010 *While making the press rounds for Get Him to the Greek, co-writer Nick Stoller reported that the first table read of the script had recently taken place with the Muppets. The script read through was filmed for use later on home video.Chud.com May 18, 2010 *Walt Disney Pictures officially announces December 25, 2011 as the release date.comingsoon.net June 8, 2010 *On June 8, 2010, Jason Segel announced that the film has been retitled to "The Muppets". Alongside Segel will star Ben Stiller, George Clooney and others.FilmStage.com June 9, 2010 See also *"The Muppets" *The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made! Sources